The Adventures of Goji VI: Mistpeak village and the Hunter's guild.
Once everyone woke up, they headed towards their destination. Furo, the wroggi, knew the place well enough to get Goji and Miki to where they needed to go. He used to steal Gargwa eggs from itś farms at one time. Once they got to the gates, Furo screeched his Farwell. As much as I would love to see you become a hunter, I can´t stay here. Goji, You and Miki´s future is here, But mine is out there for me to find. We will see each other again, I promise that. With that, Furo ran towards the woods. Goji was ready to become a hunter. He knew that it would have madde his parents proud to do so. Miki followed Goji into the village, holding his hand with her own. The Village was a little more lively than Goji expected. There were hunters from all over Revalius. Stores of all sorts, and Farms as well, all in a large village in the mountains. Once Goji and Miki got to the Village center, they headed towards a large building, a castle like dwelling, that is supposed to be where the hunter´s Guild resided. They found that the Guild was indeed in the Castle, and they came upon the Guild master. The Guild master himself was a small, plump Wyvernian, wearing robes, holding a fan in one of his hands. Goji and Miki introduced themselves to the Guild master, and Told them why they were here. The Guild master himself greeted the two teens. ¨Welcome Goji, I have read your paperwork, and I am most pleased to see that you made it here in one piece. However, I see that you brought your friend here to become a hunter as well. I will have our servant Felynes take her to the lobby to sign her paperwork, once that is done, She will get her licence.¨ And so the Guild master signaled the Felynes to escort Miki to the lobby. The Guild master spoke to Goji once more. ¨You, on the other hand, will get yourself a weapon and Armor set to start with. You wont pick your own weapon, however, because we have something that your mother left us for you as an Inheritance before she died. Yes, we knew your mother and father very well. Anywhoo, here is the weapon that your Father and Mother used, and have been passed on to you..¨ With that, the Felyne servant next to the Guild master carried a box towards Goji. Goji found a Faded Memories Dual Sword Set inside the box. ¨Now then..." the Guild master said. ¨Time for you to change into your new Hunting clothes.¨ The Guild master held out a package. When Goji opened it, He found a set of Barioth armor. Then, Miki came out through the lobby door, in ingot Armor, holding a Boltsender bow. Goji's heart was fluttering at Miki's beauty once again, he never felt this way before. It was as if Miki was the sole reason that Goji wanted to be alive. When everyone had their gear on, the Guildmaster sent Goji and Miki to their new Hunting caravan. There, they met the Caravan leader, who needed hunters to aid him in his travels along the revalius region. The Revalius region was a dangerous place after all. The Caravan leader did not seem to like the idea of having rookies as his Caravan's guards, but he did not question the Guild master's Wisdom. Little did they know, that Caravan would be the start of a grand adventure, an Adventure that would lead Goji to finding out about his father before him. Meanwhile....... Back at the Diablos Graveyard, The Deviljho pack was licking their wounds. Savage was the only one who seemed to complain though. Danm that Dark Tigrex, I will be having these scratches for Weeks! Tim laughed as usual. It's not funny...Tim! But Tim laughed even harder. SHUT UP TIM! Tim kept laughing. Savage pounced on Tim, and they got into a fight. Fearah noticed this, and started to yell. Will you two knock it off!? Savage and Tim did stop, but Savage complained. Well Tim Started it! Tim was chewing on his own tail. Fearah rolled her reptillian eyes. Look at you two! It's no wonder why we dangle just above the foodchain, BELOW THE ELDER DRAGONS! Savage growled. I hate dangling. Fearah agreed. You know, if it It were not for those elder dragons, we would be running the joint! Savage grinned at the thought. Man I hate elder dragons.... They are brutish...Mangy... And man are they-'' At this point, Fearah and Savage spoke at the same time. ''UGLY! They started to laugh, until they heard a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere. Oh come on.... Surely we elder dragons are not all that bad! It was the black Dire Miralis, Nigrum Cor. Savage and Fearah sighed. Savage spoke first. It's just you Nigrum Cor... We thought it was someone important! Fearah spoke next. You know, like that dark Tigrex that stole the show earlier! Nigrum cor seemed dissatisfied. I see.... Savage spoke again. Man that is POWER! Fearah responded. Tell me about it. My scales go on edge just by hearing that name. Nigrum Cor sighed. I am surrounded by idiots..... Savage spoke. But you Nigrum Cor, we are like friends, your one of us. Nigrum cor seemed dissatisfied still... Charmed..... Fearah spoke again. Ooh I like him! He is not lord of the monsters, but he is still so proper.... Savage interrupted. Speaking of... Did you bring something for us old pal? Did you? Nigrum Cor held up an Aptonoth in the air. I doubt you really deserved this.... we practically had Goji gift-wrapped to us... and you could not even dispose of him! He dropped the Aptonoth in front of the three Deviljho. The deviljho pack began to gorge themselves with the flesh of the large saurian herbivore. Fearah spoke in mid eating. Well you know... It's not as if there were no other humans to kill. What makes him so special? Nigrum Cor grinned. Because he is the son of the Shapeshifter named Hurricurse! Fearah and Savage stopped eating. It did not hit them till now, but Goji was apparently not lying about being the son of Hurricurse if the Elder dragon was to address the boy as such. Nigrum cor Began to speak again. Now that I have your Attention, Goji has the ability to shapeshift, just like his father. But hear this my hungry friends... He has yet to use it's full power. The legends say that I was to met my end to a shapeshifter, and Goji is that Shapeshifter! But he is as of now.... Weak! Once he reaches full control, however... He could potentially be able to slay me! Which is why I need you three to kill him before he does! Only then, can I hope to be able to conquer not just Revalius, but the world as well! I Will become the Dragon Emperor, and if you deviljho stick with me... You will NEVER go hungry again! UP Next.... The Adventures of Goji VII: Bagging the Honeybear Category:Fan Fiction